It is common practice to provide a wheeled hand truck with a pair of stair climber members which project rearwardly from the truck's frame for engagement with the steps of a staircase to facilitate the transport of a load either up or down the staircase. It also is common practice to provide each stair climber member with a wear strip removably fitted at the rear edge of the stair climber to provide protection for the stair climber as well as the steps of a staircase.
Typical stair climbers of the kind with which the invention is concerned are those disclosed in Mortenson U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,182 and 4,275,894. Although the stair climber constructions disclosed in such patents have performed quite satisfactorily, the wear strips incorporated in such constructions have required the use of anchoring means separate from the wear strip or the use of specially configured wear strips having attachment tabs which necessitate bending and the use of tools to install and remove them. The construction disclosed herein avoids both of these requirements.